The present invention relates to roofing equipment and, more particularly, to a standing seam mounting bracket and a method of using two or three to provide attachment points along a standing seam roof, thereby enabling complementary use of commonly-owned roof equipment thereon. The standing seam mounting brackets may be used in concert with roof jacks, roof ladders, scaffolding members and the like that are commonly owned by most contractors so as to facilitate safe and easy horizontal and vertical movement along the sloped roof.
Standing seam metal roofs are slippery and dangerous if someone needs for any reason to stand on that surface to perform their duty. This duty would typically be on-going maintenance or additional work on the structure.
Current devices for enabling a craftsman to stand on a standing seem roof are complicated and therefore very expensive. Other similar brackets require the installation of many multiples of those brackets to work effectively but at great cost. Moreover, vertical movement on the roof is almost impossible with these current devices geared mainly for plank support. Accordingly, many consumers or small business owners will then rather field-improvise at great risk to themselves and their workers.
As can be seen, there is a need for a standing seam mounting brackets that are easily installed in two or three attachment points for enabling complementary use of commonly-owned roof equipment for facilitating safe and easy horizontal and vertical movement along the sloped roof.